List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please view the List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki and Specifications for Warranting a Page BEFORE adding someone on this page! Also, any and all mention of Donald Trump, countries (especially North Korea) or Halloween on this page will result in a block! There are NO exceptions to this rule! This is a subject that has been gone over time and time again on this Wiki and the admins (especially KGBSpetsnaz) are fed up! Please remove candidates after page is created. People *Aaron Thompson, Homophobic, hate Preacher *Abu Muslim al-Turkmani, high-ranking member of The Islamic State *Abu Nidal, terrorist, founder of ANO *Abu Omar al-Turkistani, terrorist *Abu Waleed, Islamist extremist *Abdallah Hamat, Central African military officer and war criminal *Abdul Hamid II, dictator *Abdul Quader Molla, Bangladeshi politician and war criminal *Adam Beniquez, criminal and possible serial killer *Adam Busby, terrorist *Adam Walker, corrupt British politician, current chairman of the BNP *Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader *Agha Waqqur, robber *Ahed Tamimi, hatemonger *Ahmad Abousamra, terrorist, propagandist for ISIS *Ahmad Asiri, corrupt Saudi Arabian general *Ahmed Haroun, war criminal *Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator *Agathe Habyarimana, leading planner of the Rwandan Genocide *Alan Yurko, murderer *Albert B. Fall, corrupt official involved in the Teapot Dome scandal *Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) *Alek Minassian, murderer *Alex U.Inn, proclaimed leader of Antifa. *Alfred Leonard Cline, fraudster, serial killer *Alfred Ogwang, mass murderer *Alfred Taylor, British army war criminal *Alfredo Ballí Treviño, serial kill *Aliaskhab Kebekov, militant Islam extremist *Aloys Ndimbati, murderer *Alyssa Anne Dayvault, child murder, former Youtuber turned to the dark side *Ami Popper, Israeli mass murderer *Ameril Umbra Kato, terrorist *Amir Qayyum, Pakistani serial killer *Amon Paul Carlock, former Christian clown and child molester *Amy Locane, actress, fallen hero, vehicular manslaughter *Andre Melton, murderer *Andrea Yates, delusional, destroyer of innocence *Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer *Andrew Luster, rapist *Ange-Félix Patassé, Central African politician and war criminal *Angel Jímenez, (Better known as Mariam Frenia), animal abuser, Matias Oyarzo supporter and defender. *Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers *Anthony Mercieca, child molester *Anthony Morley, cannibal and murderer *Anthony Seminerio, corrupt U.S. politician *Anthony Weiner, registered sex offender *Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator and War criminal *Antonio Sanchez, rapist and murderer *Archie McCafferty, serial killer *Aribert Heim, Nazi SS doctor *Arnaud Amalric, mass murder during the Crusades *Arnold Rothstein, gangster *Artur Vaganov, mass murderer *Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer *Asghar the Murderer, Iranian serial killer and rapist *Assata Shakur, murderer *Atlanta Ripper, unidentified serial killer *Avigdor Lieberman, corrupt Israeli politician *Avraham Hirschson, corrupt Israeli politician *Aziz Yazdanpanah, mass murderer *Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 *Barbara Graham, robber, murderer *Batman rapist, unidentified serial rapist *Béla Kiss, Hungarian serial killer *Benjamin Atkins, serial killer and rapist *Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock *Bernard Ebbers, liar, corrupt businessman *Bernhard Rust, Nazi Minister of Education and child molester *Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh, cult leader *Bible Belt Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Bill Ayers, terrorist *Bill Slocum, polluter *Billy Morales, murderer *Billy Wayne Sinclair, redeemed robber and homicidal *Billy Wayne Coble, mass murderer, control freak *Bob Hewitt, former tennis player and child rapist *Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer *Boone Helm, serial killer and cannibal *Bresha Meadows, tragic scapegoat, underage murderer *Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer *Bruce Mejia, Homophobeic, hate Preacher, Nifb Member *Bruno Lüdke, german serial killer *Bruno Meyer, rapist *Brittany Zamora, a teacher who was an ephebophile who had sex with one of her students *Bryant Bowles, white supremacist, murderer *Calvin Murphy, molester *Cameron Hooker, sexual sadist, kidnapper *Cameron Thor, actor, pedophile, sexual assault *Carlton Gary, serial killer *Cesar Barone, serial killer *Champ Ferguson, War Criminal *Charles I of England, fanatical monarch *Charles II of Navarre, power hungry monarch *Charles Albright, murderer *Charles Ray Hatcher, serial killer *Charles Saatchi, abuser *Charles Schmid, serial killer *Charles Sikubwabo, murderer *Charlie Chop-off, unidentified serial killer *Charlie Lawson, murderer *Chester Turner, serial killer *Chris Barker, leader of the Loyal White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan *Chris Corley, domestic abuser and attempted murderer *Christian Dornier, mass murderer *Christian Wirth, Nazi SS officer *Christina Walters, gang leader and murderer *Christine Maggiore, aids denialist *Clara Harris, murderer *Clifford Olson, serial killer *Colin Jordan, Neo-Nazi *Colmar Freiherr von der Goltz, Imperial German field marshal during forced occupation of Belgium, war-mongerer, Social Darwinist and ultra-nationalist *Coy Wayne Wesbrook, mass murderer, remorseful *Daniel Arap Moi, dictator *Daniel Conahan, murderer and suspected serial killer *Daniel Holtzclaw, corrupt police officer, rapist *Daniel Mooney, murderer *Daniel Nieto, redeemed thug *Daniel Ortega, Current President of Nicaragua who is widley condemned for suppressing opponent. *Daniel Petry, murderer, mutilator and necrophile *Daniel Wozniak, murderer *Dante Arthurs, child murderer and sexual penetrator guilty of unlawful detention. *Darren Wilson, murderer *Darwin Martinez Torres, Islamophobic MS-13 member and child killer who raped and murdered a Muslim teenage girl in Reston, Virginia *David Barksdale, gang leader *David Dowler, serial poisoner *David Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *David Irving, racist, holocaust denier *David Lane, white supremacist, terrorist *David McGreavy, British child murderer *David Turpin, torturer *Denis Sassou Nguesso, Current President of the Republic of the Congo *Dennis DePue; murderer *Dennis Kozlowski, corrupt businessman *Dennis Lobban, assassin of Reggae singer Peter Tosh *Diana Dial, delusional homicide *Djemal Pasha, Turkish Naval minister, older brother of Enver Pasha *Domingo Salazar, mass murderer *Donald Harvey, serial killer *Donald Leroy Evans, serial killer *Doyle Kelley, murderer *Duncan Hunter, corrupt U.S. politician, War Criminal *Dutch Schultz, gangster *Dylan Quick, knifeman *Earl Krugel, terrorist *Earle Nelson, serial killer and necrophile *Eastbound Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Eddie Ray Routh, murderer who killed Navy SEAL sniper Chris Kyle *Edgar Steele, white supremacist criminal *Eduard Strauch, Nazi police official *Eduardo Sencion, mass shooter *Edward Gallagher, U.S. Navy SEAL, war criminal *Edward Reed Fields, white supremacist, KKK member *Edwin Edwards, corrupt U.S. politician *El Psicópata, unidentified serial killer from Costa Rica *Elie Hobeika, Lebanese war criminal *Elizabeth Broderick, paranoid stalker, love rival *Elmer Crawford, family murderer *Elmer Wayne Henley jr, main Dean Corll's accomplice *Emil Haussmann, Nazi SS officer *Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer *Eric Clanton, Antifa member who attacked people with a bike lock. *Eric "Lucky" Wilson, serial killer and hitman *Eric Williams, murderer *Erich Naumann, Nazi SS officer *Erin Caffey, family murderer *Ernst-Robert Grawitz, Nazi physician *Ethan Kath, rapist *Eurico Guterres, Indonesian militia leader *Eugen Fischer, Nazi doctor *Eugene de Kock, South African police official, torturer and assassin *Eustace Mullins, anti-Semitic hatemonger *Evan Spencer Abel, murderer *Evo Morales, President of Bolivia *Farhad Jabar, murderer *Faye Dunaway, fallen hero, homophobic actress *Fayhan al-Ghamdi, rapist and murderer *Fergie Olver, pedophile *Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger *Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer *Florencio Fernández, serial killer *Francis Mone, murderer *Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor *Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator *Frank Abagnale, confidence trickster, check forger, impostor, redeemed *Frank Lucas, drug lord *Franklin Haughton, mass murderer *Frank Collin, Neo-Nazi, child molester *Frank Sheeran, assassin, criminal, mobster *Frankford Slasher, unidentified serial killer *Frederick Mors, serial killer *Freddie Glenn, rapist and murderer *Friedrich Wegener, Nazi doctor *Futoshi Matsunaga, serial killer *Galeazzo Maria Sforza, cruel and tyrannical Italian nobleman *Gamel Abdel Nasser, former dictator of Egypt *Gary Heidnik, kidnapper, murderer *Gary Stephen Krist, kidnapper *Gene Leroy Hart, kidnapper and rapist, alleged perpetrator of the Oklahoma Girl Scout murders *Genildo Ferreira de França, spree killer *Gerald Matvou, drug dealer, thief, convicted murderer *Gerald Ridsdale, Catholic priest, pedophile *Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist *Germain Katanga, war criminal *Germaine Lindsay, terrorist, one of the perpetrators of the 2005 London bombings *George Banks, spree killer *George Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *George Hodel, possible murderer and child rapist *George Nader, convicted sex offender *George Pell, Catholic priest, convicted sex offender *George Ryan, corrupt U.S. politician *Gerald Fredrick Töben, holocaust denialist, anti-semitic *Ghassan Abu Jamal, terrorist *Giovanni Ramirez, thug *Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer *Gonen Segev, corrupt Israeli politician *Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter *Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Gulbuddin Hekmatyar, Afghan politician and warlord, radical Islamist *Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite *Hal Turner, white supremacist *Hamid Dawai, terrorist and war criminal *Harri Leppinen, Finnish serial killer *Harvey Miguel Robinson, serial killer *Hassan II of Morocco, former dictator of Morocco *Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the Muslim Brotherhood *Hassanal Bolkiah, Sultan of Brunei *Heinz Brandt, Nazi *Heinz Schubert, Nazi SS officer *Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief *Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti *Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman *Henry Hill, gangster *Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist *Herb Baumeister, serial killer *Herman Frank Cash, racist *Hermann Höfle, Nazi SS commander *Herta Bothe, Nazi concentration camp guard *Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer *Hiroshi Maeue, suicide web serial killer *Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind *Huang Zhiheng, murderer *Huang Yong, serial killer *Hubert Geralds, serial killer *Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist *Hudson Austin, military dictator of Grenada *Huey Long, corrupt U.S. politician *Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him. *Hugo Chávez, former President of Venezuela *Hun Sen, Current Prime Minister of Cambodia *Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer *Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver *Iftikhar and Farzana Ahmed: Pakistiani coupe who murdered their own daughter *Ilkka Kivioja, murderer of two females at Kuopio *Interstate 70 Killer, unidentified serial killer *Ismael Cisneros, murderous thug *Israel Keyes, serial killer *Issa bin Zayed Al Nahyan, torturer *Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army *Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister *J. Michael Farren, attempted murderer *Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully *Jack Mogale, serial killer *Jack Teitel, terrorist *Jackey Vinson, sex offender *Jackson Cosko, staffer, doxxer *Jacob Walter Anderson, rapist *Jake Bird, murderer *James Burke, gangster *James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator *James Charles Kopp, assassin, terrorist *James von Brunn, racist *James Porter, Catholic priest, child molester *James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile *James Swann, serial killer *Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer *Jared Taylor, racist propagandist *Jarnail Singh Bhindranwale, radical Sikh terrorist leader *Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer *Jason Bautista, murderer *Jason Massey, murderer *Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer *Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people *Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger *Jean Harris, love rival *Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer *Jeffrey Skilling, corrupt businessman *Jen Harley, domestic abuser who assaulted Ronnie Ortiz-Magro *Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. *Jerry Brudos, serial killer, necrophile *Jimmy Maketta, serial killer and rapist *Jin Ruchao, terrorist *Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief *Joe García; corrupt U.S politician *Joel Rifkin, serial killer *Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist *Jonathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer *Jonathan King, pedophile, rapist. *John Balaban, a serial killer who is also known as The Romanian Maniac. *John the Painter, British assassin during the American Revolutionary War *John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator *John Albert Gardner, rapist and murderer *John Christie, serial killer *John Magufuli, corrupt President of Tanzania *John Patler, Neo-Nazi, murderer *John Schertzer, corrupt police *John Shrank; attempted murderer *John Tan, corrupt U.S. politician, extortionist *John William King, white supremacist, murderer *Johnny Paul Koroma, warlord, former ruler of Sierra Leone *Johnny Torrio, mob boss *Jonathan Kyle Courtney, shot 2 people at a Barnes and Noble at Cary, NC. *Jordan Sheard, murderer *José Bretón, vengeful, destroyer of innocence *Joseph Brooks; Rapist, former songwriter *Joseph Christopher, racist murderer *Joseph Colombo, mob boss *Joseph Kallinger, delusional serial killer ( 'The shoemaker') *Joseph Maskell, Catholic priest, sexual abuser and possible murderer *Joseph Roy Metheny, serial killer *Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher *Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen *Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete *Jose Montano, rapist *José Antonio Rodríguez Vega, Spanish serial killer ('El mataviejitas') *Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer *José López Rega, corrupt Argentine politician *José Paz Bezerra, serial killer *Jožef Meneder, mass murderer *Juan Corona, serial killer *Juan Garza, murderer, drug dealer *Juan Rafael Bustillo, war criminal, rapist, murderer *Julian Knight, mass murderer *Julio Gonzales, arsonist *Junko Ogata, serial killer *Justinian II, authoritarian ruler *Kaiser Wilhelm II, the last Emperor of Germany, authoritarian ruler, mass murderer, racist, hatemonger, warmonger, violent imperialist, one of the main causes of World War I *Karen Severson and Laura Doyle, murderers *Karl Brandt, Nazi SS officer *Karl Denke, serial killer and cannibal *Karl Gebhardt, Nazi doctor *Karla Faye Tucker, death row, redeemed killer *Keya Morgan, Stan Lee's former manager, abuser *Keith Farnham, U.S. Politician charged with distributing child pornography *Keith Hunter Jesperson, serial killer *Kellyanne Conway, political commentator who violates the Hatch Act repeatedly *Kenneth Adkins, anti-gay pastor and child molester *Kenneth Lay, corrupt businessman *Kenneth Parnell, kidnapper and convicted sex offender *Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists *Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser *Kevin Quinn, Neo-Nazi *Kevin Swanson, pastor who has called for the death of gay people *Khalid al-Mahmara, terrorist *Khalid Kelly, militant, fighter for The Islamic State *Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer *Kimveer Gill, school killer *King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti *Kosti Kustaa Kartiokari, organizer of a drug ring *Kurt Eberhard, Nazi general *Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit *Lamont Stephenson, murderer *Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger *Larry Hoover, gang leader *Larry Mitchell Hopkins, militia leader *Laurence Powell, corrupt official *Lawrence Bittaker, serial killer *Lawrence Russell Brewer, white supremacist, murderer *Lazaro Obwara, mass murderer *Leah Walden, murderer *Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully *Leila Khaled, terrorist *Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator *Léon Degrelle, Belgian Nazi collaborator *Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger *Li Xianliang, mass murderer *Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Lisa Biron, child molester *Lisa Montgomery, murderer *Lisbon Ripper, serial killer *Lois Jurgens, child abuser *Lon Nol, Cambodian military dictator *Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator *Lorraine Thorpe; murderer *Louie Sanchez, thug *Louis van Schoor, serial killer *Ludolf von Alvensleben, Nazi SS officer *Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children *Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer *Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist *Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar *Lydia Sherman, serial killer *Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers *Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio *Magnus Malan, South African general and leader of the Civil Cooperation Bureau *Magomed Suleimanov, terrorist, former leader of the Caucasus Emirate *Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official *Mahmoud Abbas, corrupt politician and hatemonger *Malka Leifer, pedophile, pervert *Marcelo Caetano, Former dictator of Portugal *Marcus Wesson, mass murderer *Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist *Mark Barton, mass murderer *Mark Collet . Hatemonger and former member of the BNP. Also self identified as Alt-Right *Mark Goudeau, serial killer and rapist *Mark Valera, murderer *Mark Williams, American hatemonger *Martha Ann Johnson, destroyer of innocence, attention-seeker *Marybeth Tinning, destroyer of innocence, attention-seeker *Matias Reyes, serial killer *Matt Gaetz, witness intimidating U.S. Congressman *Matt Prokop, beat his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland *Matthias Koehl, former U.S. Marine and leader of the American Nazi Party *Maurice Yaméogo, corrupt politician, 1st ever President of Burkina Faso *Max Clifford, publicist and pervert *Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, former military dictator of El Salvador during World War II *MarzGurl, internet celebrity and defamer *Mechawreck, TF2 YouTuber, pedophile. *Mehmet Ali Ağca, attempted assassin, member of Grey Wolves *Mel Lewis, racist American pastor *Mel Reynolds, former U.S. Congressman convicted of rape *Metod Trobec, Slovene murderer *Michael Coombs, hatemonger, racist, supports murder of children *Michael Jace, actor, murderer, hero turned to the dark side *Michael McDermott, mass murderer *Michael Slager, Killer cop *Michael Taylor, murderer *Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers *Michael W. Ryan, white supremacist, murderer *Michel Micombero, military dictator of Burundi *Miguel Carcaño, Marta del Castillo's murderer *Miguel Serrano, Chilean politician and Nazi *Mikhail Novosyolov, serial killer and necrophile *Mikhail Popkov, Russian serial killer *Mile Budak, Croatian warlord and Nazi Germany collaborator *Min Chen, murderer *Moshe Katsav, corrupt Israeli politician *Muhammad Ahmad Moussa Mahmara, terrorist *Muhammad Zakut, terrorist *Nader Shah, Persian ruler *Nairi Hunanyan, terrorist *Narcy Novack, murderer *Natt Danelaw, racist cyberbully *Ne Win, Former Dictator of Burma/Myanmar *Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer *Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer *Neil M. Cohen, possession of child pornography *Ngo Dinh Diem, Vietnamese dictator *Nick Bate, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Nicholas Brent Gibson, serial killer *Nicholas Ninow, child rapist *Nicky Barnes, crime lord *Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist *Nguyet, known as Susu Family, child molester *Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord *Odell Barnes, Jr., robber, murderer, possible rapist *Olaf Tryggvason, brutal Norse king *Oliver North, traitor, conspirator, sold weapons to enemy countries *Oliver O'Grady, rapist *Omar Abdul Razeq Abdullah Rifai, mass murderer *Omar Bakri Muhammad, Syrian radical Islamist *Omar Bongo, Former President of Gabon *Omar Hammami, terrorist *Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger *Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer *Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist *Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann After the war worked for the CIA *Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain *Otto Rasch, Nazi officer *Patrick Boyle, homophobic, hate preacher *Patty Cannon, slave trader, kidnapper *Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daughter of Gertrude Baniszewski *PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Paul Denyer, murderer *Paul John Knowles, serial killer *Paul Michael Stephani, serial killer *Paul Nehlen, white supremacist *Paul Schäfer, Nazi pedophile *Peggy Edenfield, child murderer *Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Peter Bright, far-left tech reporter, pedophile *Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal *Peter Duesberg, aids denialist, mass murder by proxy *Peter Lucas Moses, Child murderer *Petri Gerdt, Finnish Mall Bomber *Pietro De Negri, criminal and murderer *Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican Leader/Atheist Militant *Pope Bonafice VIII, power hungry, greedy warmonger *Pope Gregory the Great, warmonger who started the Crusades *Pope John XII, corrupt Pope, rapist, sexual deviant *Pope Julius III, obsessed pedophile *Pope Stephen VI, wrathful torturer *Pope Urban VI, paranoid sadistic murderer *Porforio Diaz, Dictator *Prayut Chan-o-cha, Current Prime Minister of Thailand who overthrew the democratically elected government in a coup in 2014 *Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution *Qasim al-Raymi, terrorist, high-ranking member of Al-Qaeda *Queen Ranavalona I, insane former queen of Madagascar *Rachid Mohamed Rachid, corrupt Egyptian politician *Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child *Rafael Correa, former President of Ecuador *Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer *Raj Rajaratnam, liar, corrupt businessman *Ralph Shortey, child sex trafficker *Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour, serial killer, rapist *Ramón Mercader, NKVD assassin *Randy Cunningham, corrupt U.S. politician *Rao Anwar, Pakistani police officer and mass murderer *Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer *Ray Blanton, corrupt U.S. politician *Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife *Raymond Lee Oyler, arsonist *Rebecca Felton, racist *Rehavam Ze'evi, sex offender and ultranationalist *Rhee Syngman: Dictator, Mass Murder and US Puppet. Responsible for massacres of Korean people *Richard Angelo, angel of death *Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau *Richard Biegenwald, serial killer *Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist *Richard Grissom, serial killer *Richard Hickock, was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Richard Huckle, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Richard Komakech, mass murderer *Roch Thériault, cult leader *Robert Burton, domestic violence assaulter, murderer *Robert Craig Cox, convicted kidnapper and robber *Robert Farquharson, murderer *Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert *Robert Jay Mathews, terrorist, former leader of The Order *Robert John Bardo, Rebecca Schaefer's murderer *Robert Lee Yates, serial killer *Robert Lopez, jealous murderer *Robert Rozier, serial killer *Robert Sandifer, murderer, arsonist, robber *Robert Shelton, former Imperial Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan *Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman *Roberto D'Aubuisson, Salvadoran death squad leade *Rod Jetton, pervert, abuser *Rodriguez de Francia, dictator *Roger Jimenez, Homophobic, hate preacher *Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia *Romina Tejerina, destroyer of innocence, redeemed *Ron Luff, main Jeff Lundgren's accomplice *Ronald McDonald, ex-mall Santa and a child rapist *Rosendo Rodriguez, rapist and murderer *Roy Frankhouser, former Grand Dragon of the Ku Klux Klan *Roy Moore, politician and jurist from Alabama. Apart from all controversial opinions he holds and sexual misconduct ''allegations ''which for RVW standards wouldn't immediately apply shall it have had been the only aspects, Roy Moore has a villainous history due to him admitting to hebephilia, history of judicial misconduct, discrimination/hatred, and propaganda spreading. *Roy Norris, serial killer, partner in crime to Lawrence Bittaker *Russell Taylor; pedophile and co-conspirator with Jared Fogle *Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud *Ryan Murdough, white supremacist *Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier *Ryandikayo, murderer *Saeed Hotari, terrorist, member of Hamas *Saif al-Islam Gaddafi, war criminal, son of Muammar Gaddafi *Salahuddin Quader Chowdhury, Bangladeshi war criminal *Salva Kiir Mayardit, corrupt President of South Sudan *Sam DeStefano, gangster, hitman *Samir Kuntar, terrorist *Samuel Collins, love rival *Samuel Little, serial killer *Sante Kimes, greedy serial killer *Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer *Sara Aldrete, accomplice of Adolfo Constanzo *Sarah Johnson, murdered her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend *Sawney Bean, cannibal *Scott Erskine, serial killer *Scott Roeder, murderer *Sean Sellers, murderer *Sean Vincent Gillis, serial killer *Sepp Blatter, corrupt former head of FIFA *Sergei Ryakhovsky, serial killer *Sergey Golovkin, serial killer *Shamil Basayev, terrorist *Shawn Allen Berry, white supremacist, murderer *Shawn Grate, serial killer *Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader *Shiv Sena, fascism *Sidney Cooke, child molester *Sixto Valbuena, love rival *Skylar Deleon, murderer *Spiro Agnew, corrupt former U.S. Vice President *Squeaky Frome, gangster *Stacey Koon, brute *Stacey Lannert, murderous scapegoat, remorseful *Stanislav Galic, war criminal *Stephen Akinmurele, serial killer *Stephen Stanko, rapist and murderer *Steve Nunn, murderer *Steve Wright, serial killer *Steven Dale Green, American war criminal *Steven Hayes, murderer *Stoney Westmoreland, Disney actor, child molester *Stuart Hall, formert presenter and pervert *Suzan and James Carson, serial killers *Suge Knight, murderer *Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer *Susan Cummings, homicidal, controversial self-defense *Susan Wright, murderer ('The blue-eyed butcher') *Tay-K, rapper, convicted murderer and robber, *Ted Klaudt, rapist *Teodoro García Simental, murderer *Terry Blair, serial killer and rapist *Tevin Elliot, rapist *The Golden One, Youtuber, Neo-Nazi, White supremacist *The Greensburg Six, responsible for the torture and murder of Jennifer Daugherty *The Monster of Florence, unidentified Italian serial killer *Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor *Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates women's education *Theodore Bilbo, racist politician *Theodore Durrant, murderer *Thomas Cavindish, pirate *Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member *Thomas Hurst, child murderer *Thomas Lubanga Dyilo, war criminal *Thomas W. Druce, murderer *Tian Mingjian, mass murderer *Tim Nolan, human and child trafficker *Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop *Timothy Wayne Shepherd, murderer *Timur, Mongol warlord and conqueror *Toby Willis, child rapist, father of The Willis Clan *Tom DeLay, corrupt US politician *Tom Wysom, My Little Pony character builder, child pornography *Tommy Lynn Sells, serial killer, thrill-seeker *Tony F. Mack, corrupt former Mayor of Trenton, New Jersey *Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor *Tore Hedin, Swedish mass murderer *Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher *Uday Abu Jamal, terrorist *Umesh Reddy, serial rapist *Vadim Ershov, Russian serial killer *Vanessa Coleman, torturer *Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers *Victor Amuso, mob boss *Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director *Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator *Vincent Otti, deputy leader of the Lords Resistance Army *Vjekoslav Luburi, member of Ustaše, overseer of the concentration camps *Vladimir Shamanov, Russian military officer and war criminal *Volker Eckert, German serial killer *Volkert van der Graaf, murderer *Volga Maniac, serial killer *Walter Rauff, Nazi SS commander, aide to Reinhard Heydrich *Walter Ulbricht, Former dictator of East Germany *Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger *Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer *Werner Braune, Nazi SS officer *Wilhelm Boger, overseer at Auschwitz Birkenau *William Heirens, serial killer *William Jefferson, corrupt American politician *William Quantrill, American war criminal *William Riley Gaul, murderer *William Spengler, arsonist, murderer *William Suff, serial killer *William Tweed, corrupt U.S. politician *Wolfgang Přiklopil, kidnapper *Xavier Beccera, corrupt official *Yahya Khan, former dictator of Pakistan *Yahya Sinwar, current leader of Hamas in the Gaza Strip *Yigal Amir, ultranationalist and assassin *Yishai Schlissel, homophobic murderer and hatemonger *Yvette Felacra, Provocateur for Antifa Groups Gangs *10th Street Gang; Gang in Buffalo *11th Street River Gang; Gang in New York City *12th Street Gang; Gang in California *13th Street Gang; Gang in Florida *14th Street Gang; Gang *17th Street Gang; Gang *Big Circle Gang, Triad gang originating in Hong Kong *Black Dragons, gang *Black Guerilla Family, street gang *Brown Pride Family; Racist Gang in Kansas City *Ese Te Ese, Filipino crime gang in Southern California *The Folviles; 14th century aristocratic outlaw gang who operated in England. Guilty of assault, robbery, extortion and kidnapping, often robbing their own people to fill their pockets. *Logan Heights Gang, gang in San Diego *Los Linces, gang *Red Wall Gang, Irish crime gang *San Antonio gangs, gangs *Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City *Sureños, gang *Tiny Rascal Gang, Cambodian street gang *VD-13, gang in Kansas City *Vice Lords, Chicago street gang *White Uno Gang, Italian crime gang, now defunct Cults *Ant Hill Kids, Canadian doomsday cult *Assembly of Christian Soldiers, white supremacist Christian Identity group *Black Metal Cultists, cult in Norway *Black Order, satanist Neo-Nazi group *Nation of Yahweh, black supremacist cult *Order of Nine Angles, Satanic Neo-Nazi cult *Peoples Temple, cult *Rajneesh, spiritual movement *The Beasts of Satan, Cult *Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang *Twelve Tribes, Christian fundamentalist cult *Wolves of Vinland, Neopagan white supremacy cult Political Organizations *Abu Nidal Organization, Palestinian extremist militant group *Al-Aqsa Martyrs' Brigades, Palestinian collective of armed militant groups *Argentine Anticommunist Alliance, far-right Argentine death squad *Boricua Popular Army, Puerto Rican terrorist organization *Britain First, Hate Group *British Union of Fascists, Fascist Political Party *Caucasus Emirate, Russian Jihad organization *Davao Death Squad, Filipino death squad *Estado Novo, military dictatorship of Portugal *Fedayeen Saddam, Ba'thist paramilitary organization *First Slovak Republic, client state of Nazi Germany *Force Publique, personal army of Leopold II of Belgium in the Congo Free State *Hitler Youth, Nazi youth group *Islam4UK, radical Islamist group based in the United Kingdom *Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan, militant Islamist organization *Jemaah Islamiyah, Southeast Asian militant extremist Islamist group *Kach and Kahane Chai, extremist Israeli ultranationalist political parties *KALIBAPI, Fascist Filipino political party *Kingdom Assembly of Iran, Iranian monarchist terrorism organization *Manchukuo, puppet state of the Empire of Japan in Northeast China and Inner Mongolia from 1932 until 1945. *Military Reaction Force, British death squad *Moroccan Islamic Combatant Group, Salafi jihadist terrorist organisation based on Morocco *National Organization For Marriage, homophobic organization *National Policy Institute, white supremacist think tank *NKVD, secret police *Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine, far-left Palestinian terrorist organization *Provisional IRA, Irish nationalist organization *Rexist Party, Belgian pro-Nazi political party *Šakali, Serbian paramilitary group active during the Kosovo War *Second Philippine Republic, Japanese occupied Philippines *Serb Volunteer Guard, Serbian nationalist paramilitary group *Tiger Squad, Saudi Arabian death squad *Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misogynistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party *United Constitutional Patriots, radical right-wing militia *United Socialist Party of Venezuela, Populist Venezuelan Left-Wing Political Party *Vichy France, Nazi occupied France *Vlaams National Verbond, Flemish nationalist political party active in Belgium during World War II *Vulnetari, Kosovo Albanian pro-Nazi militia during World War II *Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 *White Patriot Party, white supremacist political party Other Evil Groups/Organizations *Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content *American Freedom Party, white supremacy *American Renaissance, white supremacist online magazine *Angels of Death, serial killers *Aryan Nation, white supremacy *Black Liberation Army, black nationalist organization *Black Star, Greek anarchist terrorist group *Cartel of the Suns, Venezuelan organized crime group *Charles Martel Group, French anti-Arab terrorist group *Combat 18, Neo-Nazi terrorist group *Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity *D-Company, terror group *FEAR, American terrorist group *Freedomites, radical Christian group *GANPAC, holocaust deniers and racists *G00ns, Hacking organization *Grail Movement, Organization *Illinois Family Institute, terrorism *Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism *IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving *Judge Rotenberg Center, anti-disability educational center *KickVic, defamation group against Vic Mignogna. *Kincora Boys' Home, pedophile ring *Kingdom Identity Ministries, radical Christian Identity organization *La manada, group of Spanish rapists *Lolita City, child pornography website *Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website *LulzSec, Hacking organization *MK Ultra, Mind control group *Movieguide, hate website *National Reorganization Process, Junta *National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization *Nederlandse Spoorwegen, transported Jews to Nazi death camps *Nordic Resistance Movement, Swedish Neo-Nazi group *November 9th Society, British Neo-Nazi group *Paedophile Information Exchange, British pro-pedophilia organization *Patrol 36, Israeli Neo-Nazi organization *Peabody Energy, Eco-Terrorist company *Playpen, deep web child pornography website *Red Hand Defenders, Northern Irish paramilitary terrorist group *Revolutionary Cells, German far-left terrorist group, now defunct *Scottish National Liberation Army, militant group that desired Scottish independence *Sovereign Citizen Movement, group *Supreme Order of Caucasians, anti-Chinese racist group *The Council, drug cartel *The Pharisees, Hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. *Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists *United Constitutional Patriots, extreme right-wing militia group. *Volksfront, American Neo-Nazi group *White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization *White Citizens Council, racist organization *Zwi Migdal, organized crime group based in Argentina Actions/Ideologies *Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology *Aids denialism. self-explanatory *Animal cruelty, self-explanatory *Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans *Authoritarianism, action *Bride Burning, evil action *Catfishing, deceptive online action *Crunch Time, overworking workers to dangerous levels *Death march, war crime *Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed *Eugenics, action *False rape allegations, self-explanatory *Flogging, action *Ghetto benching, action *Milkshaking, action *Pan-Africanist extremism, ideology *Pyromania, mental illness *Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media *Rape, crime *Segregation, action *Sexual assault, crime *Violence Against Men, self-explanatory *Violence Against Women, self-explanatory *War, self-explanatory *White-collar crime, crime *Xenophobia, self-explanatory Events *1967 Detroit riot, event *1975 LaGuardia Airport bombing, unsolved terrorist attack *1992 Los Angeles riots, event *2016 Congressional baseball shooting, event *2017 Turku attack, act of terrorism with Jihadistic intentions *Abu Ghraib torture and prisoner abuse, scandal involving army reserve guards abusing prisoners of war *Angolan Civil War, event *Apartheid, period of racial segregation in South Africa *Akihabara Massacre, event *Armenian Genocide, self explanatory *Assassination of Olof Palme, event *Assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, event *Bangladesh Liberation War, Bangladeshi war of independence *Beer Hall Putsch, first attempt by Adolf Hitler to seize power *Black Friday (1869), political scandal *Black July, anti-Tamil pogrom in Sri Lanka *Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania *Bombing of Dresden, war crime *Bombing of Hamburg, war crime *Bombing of Truro, war crime *Bosnian Genocide, genocide of Bosnian Muslims during the Bosnian War *Boston Marathon bombing, terrorist attack *Carandiru Massacre, event *Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack *Cold War, event *Cuban Missile Crisis, event between the United States and Cuba during the Cold War *Dirty War, event *First Intifada, event *Football War, South American conflict during a 1970 FIFA World Cup qualifier. *Great Depression, period of economic depression in the US *Great Purge, political repression in Joseph Stalin's Russia *Inquisition, event *Iran-Contra affair, political scandal *Iraq War, event *Imatra shooting, murder case *Keddie Cabin murders, event *Knoxville Horror, event *Korean War, event *Lawrence Massacre, massacre during the American Civil War *Libyan Civil War, event *Massacre of the Innocents, biblical event *No Gun Ri Massacre, event *Oklahoma City Bombing, terrorist attack on the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City *Oklahoma Girl Scout murders, event *Operation Red Dog, attempt by white supremacist groups to overthrow the government of Dominica. *Pacification of Libya, war *Paraguayan War, South American conflict *Parsley Massacre, event *Qey Shibir, Ethiopian repression campaign *Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil *Red Terror, political repression in Vladimir Lenin's Russia *Saint Valentine's Day Massacre, event *Sanborn incident, political scandal *Second Intifada, event *Six-Day War, event *Syrian Civil War, event *Teapot Dome scandal, political bribery scandal *Tet Offensive, event during the Vietnam War *The Crusades, event *The Troubles, event *Unite the Right rally, rally of white supremacists *Virginia Beach Shooting *War in Afghanistan, event *War in Darfur, event *Wars of the Roses, event *Watergate scandal, political scandal *Whiskey Ring, political scandal *Yekatit 12, massacre and genocide of Ethiopians in February 1937 *Yom Kippur War, event Category:About Villains Category:List